Seduce me : the Aventures
by Kermadec
Summary: Rating M - Yaoi / Les héros d'Aventures rencontrent les incubes du jeu Seduce me : the Otome... Pour notre plus grand plaisir !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, ici **Kermadec**. Je suis **ENFIN** de retour sur ce site, après une longue et impardonnable absence. Je démarre aujourd'hui (avec beaucoup d'appréhension) mon nouveau projet de fan-fiction. Préparez-vous à (re)découvrir beaucoup de _personnages_ , _d'intrigues amoureuses_ potentielles et de _drames familiaux_. Rien que ça.

 **ATTENTION / TRIGGER WARNING :** cette fan-fiction abordera des thèmes sérieux, qui pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Dans ce premier chapitre, vous trouverez des allusions à la **torture** , la **maltraitance** , le **viol** , le **suicide**. Sans compter la **vulgarité** de certains propos.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages **d'Aventures** (chaîne du Bazar du Grenier) sont la propriété de leurs joueurs respectifs, à savoir Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Les personnages de **Seduce me : the Otome** appartiennent à Michaela Laws, qui a scénarisé et réalisé le jeu.

Maintenant que les précautions d'usages ont été prises, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! ;-)

* * *

 **Aomaris** était gravement blessé. Les sbires de son père l'avaient atteint aux côtes et aux jambes. Son corps nu était trempé de sueur et de sang. Les marques vertes qui parcouraient son torse, symboles de ses origines démoniaques, étaient tâchées de toutes parts par ces souvenirs du combat. Par chance, ses cornes, elles, étaient restées indemnes. Situées de part et d'autre de sa tête, au milieu d'un amas de cheveux bruns très désordonné, elles étaient témoins de la puissance **d'Aomaris**. Le jeune démon saignait abondamment, et son énergie diminuait à chacun de ses pas. Il peinait à suivre le rythme de course imposé par ses frères. **Uzaeris** prenait soin de rester à sa hauteur, prêt à le retenir s'il devait chuter, prêt à le porter, même, s'il le fallait. **Aomaris** détestait être ainsi dépendant de son frère, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait pris les devants lors du combat avec les gardes du château. Sa rage l'avait aveuglé. Il avait éprouvé un désir de vengeance si intense qu'il avait reçu les coups sans les sentir. Ce n'est qu'après, entouré des corps sans vie de ses victimes, qu'il avait perçu la douleur. Vidé de son énergie et sali par le sang des soldats abattus, il avait rejoint ses frères, restés en arrière. La couleur de ses yeux oscillait encore entre le vert et l'or. La colère **d'Aomaris** n'était pas encore apaisée, mais la souffrance finirait bientôt par avoir raison de lui.

 _"… Foutons le camp d'ici."_

Les cinq démons, les cinq frères allaient laisser derrière eux leurs mères, les cinq succubes qui avaient donné la vie à chacun d'entre eux. Ils allaient abandonner le château qui les avait vu grandir pendant leur centaine d'années d'enfance. Ils allaient quitter la tyrannie et la cruauté de leur père, le **Prince Démon**.

Ce monstre était à l'origine de leur projet de fuite. Ils y songeaient tous depuis des années. Ils rêvaient d'une vie sans peur, ils rêvaient de liberté. **Raestrao** , l'aîné, en avait parlé le premier, à mi-voix, lors d'un des rares moments durant lesquels les cinq frères parvenaient à se retrouver sans être vus. Au sein de la fratrie, **Raestrao** avait toujours été le plus sage. Il prenait au sérieux son rôle de grand frère, même si leur père détestait voir ses fils ensemble. La plupart du temps, le **Prince Démon** isolait son aîné, son futur héritier, afin qu'il étudie en paix les fondements d'un règne parfait. L'étude de la guerre, du combat, de la stratégie… Tel était le quotidien du jeune démon. Ce dernier n'y trouvait cependant aucun plaisir. Il n'avait pas hérité de la nature cruelle de son géniteur. Au contraire, il savait faire preuve de bonté dès que l'occasion lui était offerte. Cette douceur d'esprit se voyait sur ses traits. **Raestrao** affichait constamment un air à la fois sérieux et avenant, deux traits de caractère soutenus par ses iris dorés et ses courts cheveux noirs. Du reste, **Raestrao** ressemblait à ses frères, arborant une longue paire de cornes et des marques dorées complexes sur son torse toujours découvert. Il servait de repère, voire de modèle, à ses quatre frères. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois évoqué l'idée d'une fugue, tous l'avaient écouté avec attention.

 _"Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, et prendre le risque de devenir… comme lui._

 _\- Et pour aller où? Pour faire quoi? On en a déjà parlé mille fois. On est coincés ici…_ dit **Izroul**

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, petit frère, on finira bien par trouver un moyen !_ Lança **Zecaeru**

 _\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix._ Annonça **Raestrao**

Ils en discutaient depuis des mois, mais s'étaient décidés le matin même. Leur père était entré dans une colère noire. Il venait d'apprendre que **Zecaeru** volait des provisions dans les cuisines du palais depuis plusieurs semaines pour les donner à **Izroul**. Des cinq frères, **Izroul** , le dernier né, était le seul dont la mère était une roturière. Enfant bâtard du **Prince Démon** , il avait grandi dans la misère, entouré pourtant par le luxe du château. Sa mère l'avait élevé discrètement, pour le protéger au mieux de la haine et de la violence du maître des lieux. Chaque jour, elle avait accepté les coups et la torture que le Prince voulait infliger à son enfant. Elle avait supporté son statut d'objet, de jouet sexuel privilégié du tyran, pendant presque un siècle, par amour pour son fils.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le Prince avait une nouvelle fois abusé d'elle. Affaiblie, épuisée, elle avait retrouvé son fils, l'illégitime **Izroul** , dans le hall du palais. Elle pleurait et saignait. Lassée par ces années de souffrance, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son enfant.

 _"Izroul… Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne… Je ne peux plus…  
_  
 _\- Mère…  
_  
 _\- Pardonne-moi… Mon fils."_

Se dégageant de l'étreinte, la mère **d'Izroul** le fixa, les yeux embués de larmes. Une incantation sanglotée fit apparaître une dague dans sa main. Une dague qu'elle se planta en plein cœur. Elle n'entendit pas le hurlement de son fils.  
Depuis ce jour, le **Prince Démon** projetait sa haine et sa rancœur sur son bâtard. **Izroul** avait perdu le peu de droits qu'il possédait jusqu'à présent. Lui qui passait d'ordinaire ses nuits sur les sols froids des couloirs du palais était désormais conduit de force, chaque soir, dans les geôles. Son père l'y rejoignait. Un fouet à la main. Chaque soir.

 _"A cause de toi !"  
_  
* **Clac** *

 _\- Ta mère…"_

* **Clac** *  
 _  
\- Ma putain préférée…"_

* **Clac** *  
 _  
\- S'est tuée !"_

* **Clac** *  
 _  
\- Je vais te le faire payer."_

* **Clac** *  
 _  
\- Prépare-toi à souffrir !"_

* **Clac** *  
 _  
\- Bâtard."_

* **Clac** *

Le bâtard du **Prince Démon** avait hérité de sa mère en terme d'apparence et de caractère. Son visage fin encadré d'une chevelure rousse ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus donnaient à son visage une allure innocente. **Izroul** avait un regard d'enfant, et c'était là l'un des seuls indices qui pouvait trahir sa place dans la lignée. Ce fils mal aimé possédait lui aussi les attributs des démons. Ses cornes et ses tatouages étaient noirs. Ces détails étaient une preuve du lien filial qui l'unissait au Prince. Ce dernier haïssait cet enfant illégitime, qu'il appelait parfois "l'Erreur". Cette rage dévorante s'accentuait de jour en jour.  
Depuis le suicide de sa mère, **Izroul** n'avait plus accès aux cuisines, aux lieux d'aisance. A rien. Voir ses frères lui était formellement défendu, et, chaque jour, il passait des heures enchaîné face aux murs du cachot, dans l'attente des coups de son père.  
Ce matin-là, les cris de douleur du plus jeune frère avaient été plus intenses que jamais. Le **Prince Démon** savait désormais que ses autres fils aidaient le bâtard, le nourrissant et le protégeant parfois des attaques de ses sbires. Il laissait libre cours, ce matin-là, à une terrible vengeance. Les hurlements **d'Izroul** avaient résonné dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans laquelle **Raestrao** étudiait. Ces sons lui glacèrent le sang. Hâtivement, il rassembla le reste de la fratrie, usant de son autorité d'aîné et d'héritier du trône pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les espionne. C'en était trop. Ils devaient agir, immédiatement. Une fois leur père parti, les quatre incubes avaient rejoint **Izroul** , pour le sauver.  
Le dos ensanglanté, couvert de plaies béantes, **Izroul** était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il parvint à peine à relever la tête lorsque ses frères pénétrèrent les lieux. Une fois libéré de ses chaînes, il leur tomba dans les bras, en pleurs.

 _"Il… Il m'a…  
_  
 _\- Chut… Chut… On sait… Calme-toi, Izroul, on va… On t'emmène avec nous, ça va aller. On s'en va._ Dit **Zecaeru** "

 **Zecaeru** et **Raestrao** se chargèrent de soutenir leur frère, de part et d'autre, pour l'aider à marcher. **Uzaeris** et **Aomaris** prirent les devants et guidèrent le groupe vers le hall principal du château.

 _"Bon, c'est quoi, le plan?_ Demanda **Zecaeru  
**  
 _\- On dégage de là. Voilà le plan. Et si qui que ce soit nous barre la route, je m'en occupe. Je vais les dégommer._ Répondit **Aomaris** "

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sur leur trajet vers l'extérieur, ils rencontrèrent quelques gardes. Leurs ordres étaient clairs : non seulement les fils du Prince n'avaient pas le droit de se rassembler, mais en plus ils n'avaient en aucun cas l'autorisation de quitter les lieux. Les combats furent brefs mais intenses. **Aomaris** , empli d'une rage meurtrière, avait mis à terre une dizaine de soldats à lui tout seul. Dans leur fratrie, lui seul utilisait véritablement la colère comme source d'énergie.  
Ainsi, grâce à la rage **d'Aomaris** , les cinq incubes parvinrent à sortir du palais avant que leur père ne puisse être informé de leur tentative de fuite. Les trois membres indemnes de la fratrie avaient pris les commandes. **Raestrao** et **Zecaeru** portaient toujours leur plus jeune frère, à demi-inconscient. **Uzaeris** et **Aomaris** étaient en tête du groupe, chacun veillant sur l'autre, inquiets de la tournure de la situation.  
 **Uzaeris** était, de tous les frères, le seul qui se comportait véritablement comme un incube. Sa mère, la deuxième femme du **Prince Démon** , l'avait élevé dans ce sens. Grâce à elle, il avait appris à jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Son principal atout était sa voix grave et sensuelle, dont il usait et abusait constamment. Il jouait aussi avec son regard, d'un violet pénétrant. Au fond, les seuls traits qu'il partageait avec ses frères étaient les marques de démon et les cornes, qui, dans son cas, étaient rouges, de même que sa chevelure.  
Alors qu'il guidait ses frères, **Uzaeris** commença à s'inquiéter pour la suite de leur échappée. Où allaient-ils pouvoir se réfugier, maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à quitter la vigilance de leur père? L'aîné de la fratrie reprit l'initiative. Il avait longuement étudié la géographie du Cratère.

 _"Prenons à l'Est. Nous pourrons rester un moment dans la forêt qui s'y trouve. La priorité est de trouver un abri. Je sais qu'en poursuivant dans cette direction, nous atteindrons un village…"_

Les incubes furent alors frappés par la folie de leur entreprise. Ils n'avaient aucun plan concret. Ils avançaient sans savoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient accomplir. Ils pensaient tous être en route vers leur liberté, mais étaient-ils prêts à affronter les conséquences de leur acte? Pour l'heure, leur seule priorité devait être la survie immédiate de chacun d'entre eux. Ils devaient fuir ou périr. Ensemble.  
Malgré la rapidité folle permise par leurs pouvoirs démoniaques, les frères avançaient péniblement. Les deux blessés nécessitaient toute leur attention. Aussi, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la forêt évoquée par l'aîné, ils commencèrent à entendre des grognements, derrière eux. Des gobelins au service du Prince étaient à leurs trousses. Les incubes ne se sentaient plus en mesure de se battre. Ils devaient à tout prix trouver un abri.

 _"Ils sont partis par là, je les sens ! Allez !"_

La voix nasillarde des gobelins se rapprochait. **Aomaris** marmonnait des jurons, le visage marqué par la douleur. Tous n'attendaient plus qu'un miracle, un événement aléatoire qui viendrait les sauver. De manière assez ironique, les démons priaient pour que leurs vies soient épargnées, comme si leur destin se jouait en cet instant précis sur un jet de dés.  
Soudain, leur vœu sembla être réalisé. Les ricanements de leurs poursuivants se transformèrent en grognements de douleur, en cris d'effroi. **Izroul** parvint à émettre un soupir amusé. Il entendait, au loin, les pensées des gobelins.

 _"Des tigres… Des tigres à dents de sapin."_

L'improbabilité de la situation aurait pu faire rire les incubes, mais ils restèrent concentrés. Ils devaient d'abord assurer leur sécurité. Ils poursuivirent leur route un temps, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centaines de mètres du village dont parlait **Raestrao**. Ils préféraient, pour l'heure, rester loin de la population. Les frères s'assirent simplement aux pieds de grands arbres, éreintés. **Raestrao** retrouva alors sa place naturelle de leader, et prit la parole en premier.

 _"Nous avons réussi… Nous sommes partis. Enfin. Maintenant, il va falloir s'assurer qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas. Vous pensez tous pouvoir vous transformer?"_

Les frères hochèrent tous la tête, même **Izroul**. Ils utilisèrent le peu d'énergie qu'ils possédaient encore pour effacer leur traits distinctifs de démons au profit d'une apparence humaine classique. A l'origine, tous étaient nus. Ils portaient à présent des vêtements. A l'origine, tous portaient des marques colorées sur leurs corps. Désormais, leur peau était nette. A l'origine, tous arboraient une paire de cornes de forme et de couleur variées. Désormais, tous ressemblaient à des humains. Des humains las, blessés, mais discrets.

 _"Ça veut dire qu'on va utiliser nos noms d'humains, aussi?_ S'enquit **Zecaeru** avec enthousiasme

 _\- Oui, ça me semble plus prudent."_

 **Raestrao** , **Uzaeris** , **Aomaris** , **Zecaeru** et **Izroul** … Tous rêvaient depuis des années de vivre libres, heureux, sans peur. Pour faire vivre ce fantasme, tous s'étaient attribués de faux noms, des noms d'humains auxquels ils s'accrochaient comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans les moments de doute. Des noms qu'ils n'utilisaient qu'en cachette jusqu'à présent. Désormais, ils pourraient être, au grand jour, **James** , **Erik** , **Sam** , **Matthew** et **Damien**.

 _"… O… Un… Ci…"_

Une voix lointaine, caverneuse, tira soudain les incubes de leur réflexion. Surpris, tous regardèrent aux alentours avant d'identifier la source de ce son. Poussés par la curiosité autant que la fatalité, car au fond, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'avancer, ils suivirent le bruit qui se répétait, de plus en plus fort.

 _"Au… cours… Qu'un… Ici?… Est… Cés…"_

C'était une voix d'homme, qui se réverbérait comme en écho. Plus ils progressaient, plus **Damien** s'agitait, porté par deux de ses frères. Son pouvoir de télépathie lui permit d'indiquer aux autres le chemin à suivre. Leur marche les amena vers une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle trônait un puits. Une louve gémissante était prostrée au pied de cet édifice. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les incubes, elle se redressa vivement et remua la queue, visiblement pleine d'espoir. Les cinq frères s'adressèrent un regard incrédule.

 _"Ho hé ! Au secours ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un par ici?"_

Soudain, **Matthew** , suivant son instinct et sa curiosité naturelle, se dirigea vers le puits. Anciennement nommé **Zecaeru** , **Matthew** était le plus jeune fils légitime du **Prince Démon**. Cela lui jouait parfois des tours, car en apparence, il semblait encore plus jeune que **Damien**. Son air espiègle, appuyé par les boucles de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage, contribuait à cette réputation de "gamin" qu'il traînait depuis toujours. Au palais, il était identifié par tous les serviteurs comme un petit plaisantin au rire facile. Sa place dans la lignée lui avait permis d'échapper à toutes les obligations auxquelles ses aînés étaient soumis, mais **Matthew** avait toujours adoré la compagnie de ses frères. Cette fuite désespérée était un véritable bonheur pour lui. Il avait bien l'intention de faire ses preuves, dans le monde réel, et d'aider les autres dès qu'il le pourrait.  
 **Matthew** jeta un regard vers le fond du puits. Ce qu'il découvrit alors l'étonna. En bas, quatre hommes et un nain étaient agglutinés, collés les uns aux autres, le regard fixé vers le ciel.

 _"Vous, là-haut ! S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas, nous avons besoin d'aide !_ Lança un grand homme vêtu de rouge

 _\- Vous pouvez nous sortir de là, s'il vous plaît? On est coincés…_ sanglotta un homme au visage masqué

 _\- Et comment vous êtes arrivés là-dedans?_ Demanda **Matthew  
**  
 _\- C'est une longue histoire… Quel est votre nom?_ Demanda l'homme en rouge

 _\- Matthew. Je suis ici avec mes quatre frères. Je veux bien vous aider, mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas mal intentionnés?  
_  
 _\- Matthew, écoutez-moi. Reprit l'homme en rouge. Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais vous pouvez appeler Bob. Je suis un puissant pyromage, et voici mes compagnons d'aventures et amis. L'ingénieur nain Grunlek von Krayn, l'archer demi-élémentaire Shinddha Kory, l'elfe Mani le Double et le paladin Théo Silverberg. Shin s'est approché trop près de ce puits et a chuté à l'intérieur. Nous avons voulu l'en sauver, mais un enchaînement de circonstances malheureuses nous a tous précipités à sa suite. Si vous nous tirez de cette situation, nous vous viendrons en aide à notre tour, quels que soient vos besoins.  
_  
 _\- Quels que soient nos besoins? Vous voulez dire qu'on pourra vous demander n'importe quoi?  
_  
 _\- Absolument, sans condition.  
_  
 _\- Eh, nan, mais ça va pas la tête?_ Intervint un homme en armure, probablement le paladin nommé **Théo  
**  
 _\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester coincé plus longtemps dans ce puits immonde. Je me répète : nous vous aiderons. Sans condition."_

 **Matthew** prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de revenir vers ses frères pour leur expliquer la situation. Face à l'empressement du jeune incube à l'idée de venir en aide à ces inconnus, le reste de la fratrie n'eut pas d'autre alternative. Leur travail d'équipe fut efficace. Les aventuriers maladroits furent rapidement tirés d'affaire. Le nain **Grunlek** et l'archer **Shin** furent les premiers sortis, aidés par **Matthew** et **James**. Ils se répandirent en remerciements, mais parurent surpris de rencontrer un tel groupe. Tour à tour, les aventuriers furent tous sauvés. **Sam** , malgré ses blessures, se chargea de venir en aide au pyromage **Bob Lennon**. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, le démon agrippa fermement la robe du mage, l'attira vers lui et lui parla avec une voix puissante.

 _"Toi. Tu vas me laisser t'embrasser."_

 **Sam** n'attendit pas de réponse. Il scella ses lèvres à celles du mage en poussant un profond soupir d'aise.

* * *

Oui. Ce chapitre s'arrête là-dessus. Oui. Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir.  
Je m'occupe de rédiger la suite de ce projet dingue au plus vite. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite _review_ si vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre :)

A bientôt !

 **Kermadec**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ici **Kermadec**.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon projet du moment. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire _Seduce me : the Aventures_. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur en parcourant les prochains paragraphes.

Disclaimer : **Aventures** (personnages et univers) appartient à l'équipe de l'émission, à savoir Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar. **Seduce me : the Otome** appartient à Michaela Laws.

Avertissement : Mes textes peuvent contenir des thèmes destinés à un public adulte. Dans ce chapitre précis, vous trouverez des _sous-entendus sexuels_ , des allusions à _l'homosexualité_ , un langage parfois _vulgaire_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon** , plus connu sous le nom de **Bob** , était un homme puissant. Pyromage et aventurier, il sillonnait les routes du Cratère avec ses compagnons depuis plusieurs mois, à la recherche de nouveaux défis. Ses nombreux pouvoirs faisaient sa renommée, de même que sa passion intarissable pour les bordels qu'il fréquentait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans une ville. **Bob Lennon** était un homme grand et fin, au visage charmant, quoique marqué par ses périples. Au milieu de longs cheveux bruns qui contribuaient à son charme légendaire, le mage possédait un regard perçant, félin, et ses joues étaient par endroits parsemées d'écailles. Tout en lui respirait le mysticisme et la puissance. **Sam** n'avait pas pu lui résister.

 _"Sam… Lâche-le._ Souffla **James**

 _\- Mmh…"_

Le démon s'accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de céder à la demande de son frère. Il mit un terme au baiser. Son visage affichait une frustration folle. Il passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour profiter des dernières miettes de ce contact sensuel. Le pyromage, lui, était incapable de réagir. L'ensemble du groupe s'était figé, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Après quelques instants de flottement, **Bob** se ressaisit, secoua vivement la tête, et se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à l'autre.

 _"Pourquoi… avez-vous fait ça?"_

 **Bob** avait parlé avec une voix grave, presque caverneuse. **Damien** , qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant. Le pyromage ne pourrait pas contenir sa colère bien longtemps. En voyant la réaction de son jeune frère, **James** prit les devants et s'interposa.

 _"Hum… Je crois que nous vous devons des excuses… Et des explications._

 _\- Oh oui… Et vous avez tout intérêt à faire vite._

 _\- Eh bien… Par où commencer… Mes frères et moi-même sommes… Nous avons traversé un moment difficile, et nous sommes tous épuisés par… de récents événements… Sam, ici présent, n'avait pas l'intention de vous nuire, il devait simplement… regagner de l'énergie. C'était totalement impoli de sa part, et je vous prie de bien vouloir l'en excuser."_

 **Bob** regarda **James** dans les yeux, à la recherche de réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à rompre ce contact. L'expression du pyromage changea peu à peu, tandis qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de la situation. Toujours immobile, il utilisa son pouvoir de connexion mentale pour communiquer en toute discrétion avec ses amis.

 _* J'ai compris. Ce sont des incubes._

 _* Des in-quoi?_ Demanda **Théo**

 _* Des incubes. Une sous-espèce de démons, l'équivalent masculin des succubes, si tu préfères. Je les ai beaucoup étudiés, mais c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre. Ces créatures sont bien connues pour leur mode d'alimentation. Basiquement, ils se nourissent d'énergie sexuelle._

 _* Ah, ça explique le bisou._ Lança **Shin** , ravi d'avoir compris la situation

 _* Est-ce qu'ils sont hostiles? Doit-on les tuer?_ Demanda **Mani**

 _* Ce sont des hérésies !_ Hurla mentalement **Théo**

 _* Non, Théo, calme-toi. Personne ne tuera personne. Ils nous ont sortis de ce puits, je vous signale ! Si ce baiser était le prix à payer, ma foi, je l'accepte. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas désagréable._

 _* Méfie-toi, Bob._ Le coupa **Mani** d'une voix tendre. _Je risquerai de devenir jaloux._

 _* Roh, voyons, Mani, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi._ Plaisanta le pyromage

 _* Euh… Excusez-moi?_

 _* Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma tête?!"_

 **Bob** coupa tout lien mental avec les autres aventuriers, et parcourut les incubes du regard. L'un d'eux avait pénétré leurs esprits sans son accord. Bien vite, le mage identifia la source de son problème. Il se précipita vers le plus jeune démon, qui était toujours soutenu par l'un de ses frères. Sa culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

 _" Toi ! Comment…_

 _\- Désolé de vous avoir interrompus… Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'entends les pensées… J'ai toujours eu ce pouvoir, mais je ne le contrôle pas. J'ai.. J'ai capté votre conversation, et je me suis retrouvé mêlé à tout ce que vous disiez, sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Je suis sincèrement navré. Et je m'appelle Damien, pour répondre à la question que vous comptiez poser._

 _\- Bon, ok, là, ça commence à devenir intéressant. Mais j'ai besoin de plus d'explications. Sur tout. Et tout de suite."_

Ignorant le fait que **Théo** commençait à s'énerver derrière lui, **Bob** encouragea les incubes à expliquer les raisons de leur présence dans cette clairière. Les cinq frères offrirent aux aventuriers un résumé de leur fuite, sans en préciser les raisons. Ils décrivirent les ennemis qu'ils avaient affronté, et ceux qui étaient encore à leurs trousses. Ce moment de répit permit aux incubes de se présenter, sous leurs noms d'humains, sans faire mention de leur ascendance princière. Ils invitèrent ensuite les aventuriers à se présenter à leur tour. **Bob** prit l'initiative, et répéta à la fratrie les informations qu'il avait donné à **Matthew** , lorsque celui-ci les avait trouvés au fond du puits.

A sa suite, **Théo** fut le premier à se plier à cet exercice. Usant de toute sa diplomatie, il aboya son nom aux incubes, en insistant lourdement sur son rôle de combattant des hérésies. Il termina son discours en bombant le torse, exposant fièrement à la vue de tous son armure scintillante. **Théo Silverberg** était un jeune inquisiteur au service de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il avait des idéaux bien à lui, et sa présence dans un groupe d'aventuriers aussi hétérogène était un véritable mystère. La musculature impressionnante du jeune homme, associée à un regard sévère appuyé par sa chevelure sombre, donnait à **Théo** l'air d'une véritable machine à tuer. Il fut cependant salué avec courtoisie par les incubes, qui comprirent d'emblée la nécessité d'être tolérants vis-à-vis du paladin.

Le nain prit ensuite la parole. La louve, qui répondait au nom **d'Eden** , l'avait rejoint, et il lui caressait négligemment la tête tout en se présentant. Il ne donna pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, préférant souligner son rôle au sein du groupe. Il appréciait les tâches d'intendance quotidienne, telles que la cuisine et la préparation des campements. Il paraissait être un allié indispensable à la survie de la troupe. Interrogé au sujet de son apparence, **Grunlek** s'approcha légèrement des démons pour leur montrer son bras droit, entièrement mécanisé, fruit de l'ingénierie naine la plus poussée. Il esquiva cependant les questions concernant son œil gauche, remplacé par un œil de verre. **Grunlek** était l'aventurier le plus âgé, et de loin le plus sage. Il avait dans le regard une étincelle de gentillesse qui rassura les incubes.

Seuls deux aventuriers devaient encore décliner leur identité. Ils étaient volontairement restés en arrière et, lorsque leur tour vint, ils se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, chacun d'eux désirant que l'autre parle en premier. Au bout d'une minute de silence gêné, **Bob** , le mage, attrapa l'un de ses compagnons par le bras pour l'obliger à affronter le groupe. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau bleutée ayant le visage partiellement couvert d'un masque. Il portait dans son dos un arc long et un carquois. Son nom était **Shinddha** , mais tout le monde l'appelait **Shin**. Il était un demi-élémentaire d'eau, capable, en théorie, de générer et contrôler cet élément. Il évoqua maladroitement sa chute dans le puits, qui avait provoqué la rencontre entre les deux groupes. **Sam** pouffa de rire en entendant son récit, ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de **James** , son aîné.

Enfin, le dernier aventurier fit un pas en avant, le regard perdu. Face à tant de monde, **Mani le Double** ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il balbutia son nom en jouant avec les longues tresses noires qui pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Des lames semblables à des pointes de flèches étaient attachées au bout de ses cheveux. Il arborait de longues oreilles pointues, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa nature elfique. Il se présenta sommairement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Il tenta une plaisanterie que personne ne releva, puis, penaud, préféra offrir une démonstration de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Il banda sa volonté, qu'il concentra vers une simple branche d'arbre qui gisait au sol. L'objet lévita et se dirigea vers l'elfe. Étonné par sa propre réussite, **Mani** fut pris d'un soudain accès de panique, qui expédia la branche à toute vitesse vers son visage, lui laissant une marque rouge sur la joue. Il marmonna un juron et leva les yeux vers les autres, honteux. Au milieu des rires gras de ses camarades, **Mani** distingua un visage amical. Damien le regardait, et lui adressait un sourire discret.

 _"Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que voulez-vous en échange de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté?_ Demanda **Bob** "

Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'assemblée. Les démons avaient presque oublié qu'ils venaient de tirer les aventuriers d'une situation délicate. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré leur conversation, ils s'étaient sentis presque insouciants, comme s'il ne couraient pas eux même un grand danger.

 _"Et si on les aidait à regagner leur énergie?_ Proposa **Shin**

 _\- Nan, mais t'es sérieux?_ Rétorqua **Bob**. _Tu vas arrêter de vouloir pécho toutes les personnes qu'on rencontre? C'est pénible, à la longue._

 _\- Mais je ne parlais pas de pécho qui que ce soit, je veux juste rendre service !_

 _\- Ecoutez,_ intervint **James**. _Nous ne pouvons pas décemment vous demander cela. Ça serait beaucoup trop inapproprié et… indécent de notre part._

 _\- Ne sois pas si catégorique, James, je suis sûr que ces messieurs ont beaucoup d'énergie à revendre._ Intervint **Erik** de sa voix suave.

 _\- Est-ce que vous pouvez tous arrêter de penser à des choses pareilles, s'il vous plaît?_ Marmonna **Damien**

 _\- Cette conversation ne nous mène à rien._ Dit **Grunlek**. _Nous allons vous aider, mais d'une façon plus raisonnable. Nous pourrions par exemple vous escorter jusqu'à un lieu plus sûr pour vous? Nous vous protégerons sur le trajet, et, une fois à destination, vous pourrez vous reposer comme vous le souhaiterez."_

La sagesse de **Grunlek** ne tarda pas à convaincre l'ensemble du groupe. Après une brève concertation, ils parvinrent à décider de leur destination. Les incubes auraient besoin de se réfugier dans un endroit peuplé, pour éviter d'y être facilement repérés. La grande ville la plus proche de leur emplacement actuel se situait à deux ou trois jours de marche. La journée étant déjà bien entamée, **Grunlek** suggéra simplement d'avancer lentement, au rythme des blessés, avant d'établir le camp qui leur servirait pour la nuit.

 _"Bonne idée. Eloignons-nous de ce fichu puits._ Dit **Shin**

 _\- Je ne serais pas si catégorique envers ce puits, si j'étais vous._ Répondit **James**. _Après tout, sans lui, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais croisé votre route."_

C'est ainsi que les cinq incubes et les cinq aventuriers prirent la route ensemble, à travers la forêt. Cette troupe n'avait pas d'organisation particulière. Chacun avançait à son rythme. **Théo** avait pris les devants, accompagné par **Grunlek** et **Sam** , ragaillardi par le baiser. A l'arrière, **James** et **Damien** fermaient la marche, surveillés du coin de l'œil par **Mani le Double** , visiblement très intrigué par les incubes. **Damien** ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à percevoir la curiosité de l'elfe.

 _"Mani, vous pouvez venir nous parler, si vous le voulez. Nous n'allons pas vous agresser."_

Pris de court, le botaniste regarda partout autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que cette remarque lui était bien destinée. Après une brève hésitation, il s'approcha des deux frères. Il observa alors de plus près les blessures du plus jeune.

 _"Je dois avoir des herbes qui pourront soigner ça._

 _\- C'est gentil. J'accepterais volontiers votre aide, quand nous serons arrêtés pour la nuit. Merci._

 _\- De rien… C'est normal. Je suppose._

 _\- Dites-moi, Mani.._ Intervint **James**. _Si vous me permettez une telle curiosité, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce mage, Bob? Je… Disons que les démons de notre espèce peuvent percevoir les énergies que possèdent les êtres. L'énergie sexuelle en priorité, bien entendu, mais aussi la psyché. Il y a… quelque chose chez cet homme que je n'arrive pas à définir._

 _\- Oui, je l'ai senti, moi aussi._ Ajouta **Damien**

 _\- Bob? Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Pour l'énergie sexuelle, je vous laisse juger, même si je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre à ce niveau-là, mais pour le reste, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est puissant. C'est un grand mage. Vous devriez lui en parler directement, il vous sera bien plus utile que moi…_

 _\- Ha ha… La pointe de jalousie que j'entends dans votre esprit est touchante, Mani, mais inutile. Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre non plus, croyez-moi._ Chuchota **Damien** "

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, tous les deux surpris par la soudaine teneur de leur échange. Ils détournèrent bien vite la tête et la conversation. Du reste, le voyage se déroula sans incident majeur. **Sam** finit même par présenter ses excuses à **Bob** , avant de se diriger vers **Théo** pour échanger sur leurs techniques de combat favorites.

Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner lorsque **Damien** sollicita l'attention du groupe. Il était épuisé, il était temps de s'arrêter. **Grunlek** prit la tête des opérations pour monter un campement de fortune, assisté dans sa tâche par **Matthew**. Dans leur fuite précipitée, les incubes étaient partis les mains vides. Le nain proposa tout naturellement de partager leurs ressources, malgré le mécontentement du paladin. Le groupe élargi s'organisa, chacun se répartit les tours de garde, en formant des binômes entre incubes et aventuriers.

 **Grunlek** et **Matthew** décidèrent de prendre le premier tour de garde. La nuit paraissait calme, mais réservait à coup sûr son lot de surprises…

* * *

Et voilà :)

J'ai tellement hâte de vous partager le prochain chapitre :p

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à partager ce texte ou à y laisser une petite review.

A très vite !

 **Kermadec**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici_ _ **Kermadec**_ _, après une interminable attente. Je compte bien me faire pardonner avec un LONG chapitre, que j'ai divisé en deux parties pour le rendre plus digeste._

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces scènes. J'espère qu'elles vous conviendront :)_

 _Attention, cela dit, plusieurs **Trigger Warnings** sont de rigueur : Langage vulgaire / Allusions à des relations homosexuelles / Violence_

 _Et petit **disclaimer** au passage : les personnages de cette fan-fiction appartiennent respectivement à Michaela Laws (personnages de Seduce me) et à Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon (Aventures)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nuit était paisible. Il régnait dans la forêt un silence étrange. Les animaux eux-mêmes s'étaient tus, perturbés sans doute par la présente d'une dizaine de voyageurs. Le campement installé par les aventuriers était rudimentaire, mais suffisamment étendu pour que la faune locale choisisse de l'esquiver. Cinq sacs de couchage en toile étaient répartis autour d'un feu de camp. Les flammes crépitaient, berçant les voyageurs fatigués. Le groupe avait laissé des lancers de dés décider de ceux qui pourraient profiter du confort des sacs. Ainsi, sur les dix membres du groupe, cinq purent dormir à l'abri des insectes et du froid, trois furent contraints de débuter leur nuit sur le sol humide. Parmi eux, **Théo** protesta d'ailleurs vivement, comme à son habitude, prétendant que les dés avaient certainement été truqués par **Mani** , leur propriétaire. Quant aux deux derniers aventuriers, ils s'installèrent au bord du brasier afin de monter la garde.

 **Matthew** et **Grunlek** s'étaient portés volontaires pour cette première partie de nuit. Le nain était occupé à entretenir le feu lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune incube. Celui-ci était visiblement bien réveillé, et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. Cela fit sourire le vieil aventurier. Il demanda à son partenaire de garde ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

 _"Oh, euh… Ha ha, j'espère que mes questions ne vont pas vous déranger, mais… Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais vous demander !_

 _\- A quel sujet?_

 _\- Le monde. Vos aventures. Les endroits que vous avez visité, les personnes que vous avez rencontré. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai passé ma vie enfermé dans notre palais, et…_

 _\- Palais?_

 _\- Oups… Euh… C'est… C'est compliqué._

 _\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, petit, je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Par contre, il va falloir être un peu plus précis dans tes questions, sinon, je ne vais pas savoir où commencer."_

L'incube et le nain discutèrent longuement, sans interruption. **Grunlek** n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais l'enthousiasme débordant de **Matthew** l'encouragea à se livrer. Il raconta les quêtes qu'il avait accompli avec son groupe, et prit un malin plaisir à partager de petites anecdotes sur les… exploits de ses camarades. Le duo passa ainsi un long moment à rire de ce jour où **Théo** avait ordonné à son cheval de déféquer devant une église. Ils évoquèrent également **Bob** , et la manière dont il avait risqué sa vie et celle du groupe, un soir de tempête, pour sauver la vie d'un chaton.

 _"D'ailleurs, regarde. Ce chat, il l'a gardé, depuis. Il l'a appelé Wilfried. Tu le vois? Il dort dans sa capuche._

 _\- Oui ! Oui, je le vois ! Oh, il est tellement adorable."_

 **Eden** , la louve grise qui avait attendu les aventuriers devant le puits, vint alors se blottir contre **Grunlek**.

 _"Elle aussi, elle est adorable. Comment vous avez fait pour l'apprivoiser?_

 _\- Ah, ça.. C'est sans doute le plus bel échec de Shin. Et ma plus jolie réussite. C'était il y a plusieurs mois, nous venions tout juste de partir pour de nouvelles aventures. Nous avons trouvé une elfe, qui avait été mortellement blessée. Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Théo avait bien suggéré de l'aider à mourir, mais… Bref, Eden se trouvait sur le campement de cette elfe. Shin a essayé de l'approcher, prétextant qu'il était proche de la nature. Eden n'a pas dû apprécier son odeur, parce qu'elle l'a directement mordu._

 _\- Ha ha, elle a du caractère !_

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Quand j'ai vu que Shin n'arrivait à rien, je suis intervenu avant que Théo ne s'en mêle. Je lui ai fait renifler mon bras mécanique, et… Et nous voilà, des mois plus tard, toujours inséparables._

 _\- Oh… Vous avez vraiment de la chance de vous avoir, tous les deux…_

 _\- Pourquoi cet air triste, Matthew? Tu ne voyages pas seul, toi non plus. Tes frères sont avec toi._

 _\- Mes frères, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais eu… d'amis._

 _\- Tu en as un maintenant."_

 **Grunlek** adressa un sourire au jeune démon, qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Il trépigna de bonheur, assis là, face au feu. **Eden** , piquée par la curiosité, s'approcha du jeune homme et posa son museau sur ses mains. **Matthew** la regarda un moment avec tendresse, puis son regard s'illumina. L'incube venait d'avoir une idée.

 _"Monsieur Grunlek…_

 _\- Ha ha, personne ne m'appelle jamais Monsieur. Tu peux m'appeler simplement Grunlek, va._

 _\- D'a… D'accord ! Grunlek, qu'est-ce que vous savez des démons comme nous?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. J'ai bien compris comment vous vous… nourrissez, mais ça s'arrête là._

 _\- Oui, ça… Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. On a tous des pouvoirs qui nous sont propres. On peut tous invoquer des armes, par exemple, mais certains d'entre nous ont quelque chose en plus. Damien lit les pensées, Sam a une force colossale et peut utiliser sa colère pour se battre… Moi… J'ai une capacité un peu inutile, mais j'ai envie de vous montrer, et de vous faire un cadeau, pour vous remercier."_

Intrigué, **Grunlek** observa le jeune **Matthew**. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et plongé les mains dans les poches de ses vêtements. Il semblait bouger les doigts, et marmonnait des incantations dans une langue qui ressemblait vaguement à du latin. Au bout d'une petite minute, **Matthew** , l'air triomphant, sortit les mains de ses poches et exhiba le résultat de son sortilège. Au cœur de ses mains, une petite boule de poils commençait à prendre vie. Un petit écureuil blanc, au pelage duveteux, s'éveillait lentement.

 _"Oh… Je voulais créer un petit loup… Mince._

 _\- Ouah.. C'est toi qui.. Comment…Petit, tu m'impressionnes !_

 _\- C'est vrai? Ouah. Merci, Grunlek !"_

Dans sa main, l'écureuil commença à s'agiter. Il se leva, et bougea frénétiquement ses petits bras. **Matthew** constata alors avec horreur que la créature tenait un minuscule couteau entre ses pattes… Couteau avec lequel il entreprit de piquer la main de son invocateur.

 _"Aïe ! Eh, mais qu'est-ce que…"_

L'écureuil tenta de fuir, mais fut intercepté dans sa course par **Eden** , qui l'attrapa entre ses crocs. Avant que **Matthew** ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, **Grunlek** se mit à rire, et appela **Eden** , qui se dirigea vers lui. Le nain s'empara de la petite boule de poils, et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

 _"Je l'aime bien. Je vais le garder._

 _\- C'est… C'est vrai?_

 _\- Oui, je l'aime bien. Il est plutôt drôle, et mignon. Je crois… Je crois que je vais l'appeller Simon._

 _\- Simon… Eh bien… D'accord. Moi, il me fait un peu peur."_

 **Simon** trouva refuge sur l'épaule du nain, se roula en boule, et redevint instantanément calme. **Grunlek** lui gratta la tête avec amusement, sous le regard surpris de **Matthew**. Celui-ci se sentait tout de même apaisé, rassuré de voir que son aîné appréciait son cadeau. Ce soir-là, assis devant le feu, l'incube avait gagné un ami.

Les deux aventuriers poursuivirent leur conversation quelques minutes avant d'aller réveiller les suivants.

* * *

 **Shin** traîna les pieds jusqu'au centre du campement, en se frottant les yeux pour en ôter tout signe de fatigue. Il fut très vite rejoint par **James** , l'aîné des incubes. Contrairement au demi-élémentaire, il paraissait parfaitement reposé.

 _"Comment tu fais pour être aussi réveillé? … Vous, pardon._

 _\- Oh, je suppose qu'on peut se tutoyer, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes._

 _\- Mmh._

 _\- Parfait. En fait, mes frères et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de dormir. Les démons ne dorment pas, ils se reposent simplement, en fermant les yeux. Nous pourrions dormir, mais notre instinct nous pousse à être en alerte en permanence. Nous n'arrivons à nous endormir que lorsque nous nous sentons en sécurité. Si j'en crois le nombre de ronflements que j'entends, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes frères. Ils se sentent bien._

 _\- Ils en ont, de la chance._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Ce n'est pas ton cas?_

 _\- Bof. Suis fatigué. Et puis, j'ai toujours cette chute dans le puits qui me reste en travers de la gorge. Je déteste les puits. J'en ai marre._

 _\- C'était un accident. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Shin._

 _\- Oui, mais elles n'arrivent qu'à moi ! Je ne sers à rien, dans ce groupe. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me retrouve à confier tout ça à un parfait inconnu._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça… Si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu as besoin d'en parler. Je suis là pour t'écouter, si tu veux. Après tout, toi et tes amis venez en aide à mes frères. C'est la moindre des choses."_

Et **Shin** lui parla. Il lui confia sa honte d'être toujours à l'origine de catastrophes. Certes, parfois, il parvenait à toucher sa cible. Il n'était pas nul tout le temps, mais tout de même. Il aurait bien aimé être aussi puissant que **Bob** , aussi débrouillard que **Grunlek** , aussi imposant que **Théo**. Il voyageait avec eux depuis des mois, mais il ne se sentait pas leur égal. Il n'avait jamais vraiment le sentiment d'être un aventurier. Pourtant, il avait des pouvoirs, et un potentiel fou, mais non, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

 _"Même Icy ne m'écoute pas, c'est dire…_

 _\- Icy?"_

 **Shin** invoqua la petite créature de glace d'un revers de la main, comme par réflexe. L'invocation fonctionna, mais le succès de l'archer fut de courte durée. A proximité immédiate du feu de camp, **Icy** ne tarda pas à fondre, avant même de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. En constatant son nouvel échec, **Shin** se prit la tête dans les mains. Un sanglot lui échappa. **James** , sans dire un mot, se rapprocha lentement du demi-élémentaire et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'aventurier.

 _"Eh, qu'est-ce que tu…_

 _\- Chuut…"_

 **Shin** fut soudain envahi par une agréable chaleur, qui partit de ses épaules pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Peu à peu, il se sentit apaisé. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers **James** , qui affichait un air concentré. Il expliqua que les démons, pour pouvoir absorber l'énergie de leurs proies, avaient parfois recours à un "envoûtement". Cela leur permettait de calmer leurs victimes potentielles, voire de les séduire.

 _"Mais bien entendu, là, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux simplement t'aider._

 _\- Tu ne prendras pas mon énergie?_

 _\- Non. Je refuse de faire cela sans consentement préalable._

 _\- Et si… Je te donne mon consentement? J'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait."_

 **James** ne répondit rien. Il resserra simplement son étreinte, que l'archer ne tarda pas à lui rendre. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi enlacés. La chaleur que **Shin** ressentait au fond de lui s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, et il sentit bientôt son énergie quitter sa peau pour rejoindre celle de l'incube. C'était une sensation étrange, mais qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain chaud. L'odeur de **James** l'enivrait, et le contact de leurs peaux, aussi mince sot-il, dissipa en un instant tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait accumulés. Dans un soupir, le demi-élémentaire remercia l'incube. Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il restait concentré pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions instinctives de démon avide d'énergie sexuelle. Il respirait lentement et essayait de faire abstraction de la délicieuse source de nourriture qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

 **Shin** relâcha son étreinte au bout de plusieurs minutes. Son chagrin était passé. Il se sentait étrangement reposé. Il adressa un sourire à **James** , qui se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux, comme pour signifier à son vis-à-vis que tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

 _"Je te revaudrai ça, James. Merci._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas. Quite à voyager ensemble, je pense qu'il est normal de s'entraider._

 _\- Ouais. C'est sûr. Tu veux une pomme?"_

 **James** ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette offre aussi soudaine qu'improbable. Il découvrit que **Shin** transportait en permanence une quantité impressionnante de pommes sur lui. Il accepta volontiers celle que lui tendit l'archer. Ils finirent tous deux leur tour de garde ainsi, croquant dans la chair tendre et juteuse du fruit défendu. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour réveiller le prochain binôme, **Shin** remercia une dernière fois **James** en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, quelques secondes, sans un mot. Leur tour de garde s'achevait en douceur.

* * *

Ni **Sam** ni **Théo** n'apprécièrent ce réveil forcé. Ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'au centre du campement, sans même avoir pris le temps de se revêtir convenablement. Tous deux torse nu, ils s'effondrèrent au pied du brasier, en grommelant des jurons. Monter la garde ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes avec une branche qu'ils plongeaient dans les braises. Il régnait entre eux un silence de mort. **Théo** n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie nécessaire pour discuter avec cette hérésie, et **Sam** ne trouvait rien à dire à ce fichu paladin.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au-delà des limites de leur camp. Les deux hommes se redressèrent d'un bond et s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils avaient perçu les mêmes bruits. Quelque chose approchait. Le paladin alla récupérer son épée, et les deux gardes se mirent en route. Ils suivirent le son, s'éloignant peu à peu du camp. Dans une telle situation, n'importe quel autre binôme aurait eu le réflexe de réveiller les autres. **Sam** et **Théo** n'en avaient pas besoin, et s'étaient compris sans même en parler. Quel que soit le danger, ils pourraient s'en charger. Les autres avaient besoin de se reposer.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le duo tomba nez à nez avec quatre gardes lourdement armés que **Sam** reconnut immédiatement. Des hommes de main de son père. Il émit un grognement sourd. Les ennemis s'avancèrent vers lui. Ils étaient armés de longues lances qu'ils maniaient à deux mains. **Théo** ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'en servir. Il brandit sa lame et porta un violent coup devant lui, atteignant un premier garde à l'épaule. L'homme étouffa un cri et recula sous l'effet de la douleur. Il foudroya le paladin du regard et se précipita vers lui.

Au même moment, les trois autres gardes focalisèrent leur attention sur le fils du Prince. Ils avaient pour ordre de ramener les incubes au palais. **Sam** concentra sa rage dans ses mains et fit apparaître une longue épée entourée d'une aura verdâtre. Il fonça vers ses adversaires et envoya sa lame dans toutes les directions. Il ne prenait pas le temps de viser. Son énergie, sa colère guidait ses gestes. Il eut vaguement conscience d'être rejoint par **Théo** , au bout de quelques secondes de combat. Une vive douleur s'empara de son flanc, l'endroit même où il avait été touché au moment de leur fuite. L'incube tituba, et **Théo** se plaça devant lui pour parer les coups des soldats.

 _"Si nous échouons, d'autres viendront à votre poursuite._ Lança un soldat _. Votre fuite est vaine. Votre père vous retrouvera, et ce jour-là, vous mourrez tous._

 _\- Et toi, comment tu veux mourir?_ Asséna **Théo** avant de porter un violent coup à la tête du garde"

L'ennemi s'effondra. Il ne restait plus que deux hommes de main. **Sam** reprit sa place à côté du paladin. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard en biais. Ils finiraient le travail ensemble. L'affrontement se termina comme une danse. Une chorégraphie macabre entre deux guerriers assoiffés de sang et de victoire. L'un se battait pour sa survie, l'autre se battait pour la gloire. Ils enchaînaient les parades et les esquives. Pour chaque coup qu'ils recevaient, ils en infligeaient dix autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre.

Le massacre accompli, le paladin et l'incube s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour souffler et contempler leur oeuvre. **Sam** donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de **Théo** , et obtint pour seule réponse une trait d'humour.

 _"Ne me touche pas, l'hérésie._

 _\- Ha ha, tu commences à me plaire, toi. C'est toi que j'aurais dû embrasser, en fait._

 _\- Essaie seulement, et tu goûteras à ma botte secrète : un coup de bouclier dans la tête._

 _\- T'es vraiment dingue. Mais ça fait du bien de voir qu'au moins une personne de ton groupe sait se défendre. Vous pouvez pas passer votre vie à vous planquer dans des puits !"_

Les deux voyageurs eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir leur fou rire tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le camp. A leur grand étonnement, aucun de leurs compagnons ne s'étaient réveillé. Le combat avait été si rapide que personne n'avait rien entendu. Tandis que **Sam** et **Théo** s'installaient auprès du feu, ils se félicitèrent de leur exploit.

 _"Ah, ça, c'est un tour de garde comme je les aime. Une nuit agréable, un bon feu et un peu d'action. Cette aventure commence bien._ Dit **Théo**

 _\- Ouais, enfin, j'espère que ces crétins vont vite lâcher l'affaire. J'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à fuir._

 _\- Les soldats ont parlé de ton père. C'est quoi, le problème, en fin de compte?_

 _\- C'est compliqué. Notre père… Notre père est un salaud. C'est tout._

 _\- Mmh… Bah, c'est pas mes affaires, après tout. On vous a promis de vous conduire en lieu sûr, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Les histoires de famille, c'est pas mon fort._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Hein?_

 _\- Merci de ne pas poser plus de questions que ça._

 _\- Un démon qui me remercie parce qu'on a une conversation qui se passe bien? On dirait que la chance est de mon côté ce soir."_

Et effectivement, **Théo** était en veine. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident notable. Les deux acolytes eurent l'occasion de partager ensemble les récits de leurs meilleurs combats. Un concours d'ego se mis en place entre les deux hommes, la victoire revenant au plus sanguinaire. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils durent mettre un terme à ce débat. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait sortir vainqueur d'un tel duel. Lorsque leur tour de garde toucha à sa fin, **Théo** alla réveiller le pyromage d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

 _"Debout, l'hérésie numéro deux. C'est à ton tour._ Chuchota-t-il

 _\- Mrmff… Il faudrait te décider à ajouter des mots à ton vocabulaire, Théo. J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler d'hérésie. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand je ne suis que le numéro deux? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as remplacé?_

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez, lève-toi."_

 **Bob Lennon** obtempéra, mi-blasé, mi-amusé par le comportement du paladin. Il s'avança vers les flammes, qu'il raviva par la pensée. Il se blottit au bord de l'âtre, et regarda **Erik** , qui s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 _Et voilà, la première partie est terminée. N'hésitez pas à partager cette histoire et / ou à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit._

 _A tout de suite pour la deuxième partie._

 ** _Kermadec_**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici_ _ **Kermadec**_ _. Je vous fais une rapide intro pour cette deuxième partie du chapitre 3._

 ** _Trigger Warnings_** _: Allusion à des relations homosexuelles / Langage cru / Allusion à la consommation d'alcool / Violence_

 _Je_ _ **déconseille sincèrement**_ _ce chapitre à des personnes facilement choquées._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Michaela Laws (Seduce me) et à l'équipe d'Aventures sur la chaîne Bazar du Grenier._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

L'incube ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'obligation d'assurer un tour de garde par le passé, et il n'avait jamais rencontré de pyromage. Jusqu'à présent, sa vie s'était déroulée dans le cadre imposé par son père. Certes, le quotidien n'avait pas toujours été simple pour lui et ses frères, mais le cloisonnement des lieux les avait protégés du monde. Seul **James** était suffisamment documenté sur le Cratère pour espérer les protéger. Aussi, dans cet environnement nouveau et hostile, ils ne pourraient survivre qu'ensemble.

 _"Eh bien, l'ami, vous semblez soucieux."_

 **Erik** sursauta légèrement en entendant le mage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était installé à côté de **Bob** sans s'en rendre compte. Il reprit ses esprits et sourit à l'aventurier. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. L'incube s'enquit simplement de la marche à suivre pendant ce tour de garde. Il s'attendait à devoir patrouiller autour du campement, à l'affût du moindre détail suspect.

 _"Bof, ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire ici. Il est vrai qu'on fonctionne parfois ainsi, dans des environnements plus sauvages. Là, pour l'instant, la nuit est calme. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes._

 _\- Si je comprends bien, nous allons simplement rester ici, assis devant le feu?_

 _\- Exact. Je suis d'ailleurs bien content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, pour une fois. D'ordinaire, les tours de garde sont tellement barbants ! Nous pourrions en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance. Nous allons devoir voyager quelques temps ensemble, ça me paraît donc utile. Mon intuition me dit que nous allons très bien nous entendre."_

 **Erik** acquiesça. Les deux voyageurs échangèrent des banalités pendant quelques minutes. Dans les faits, **Bob** parla beaucoup plus que le démon, qui se contentait d'écouter avec un sourire avenant. Le pyromage se perdit dans les récits de leurs périples passés, et ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ses compagnons. Cependant, son principal sujet de conversation n'était autre que lui-même. Il passa ainsi plusieurs minutes à décrire ses pouvoirs liés à la maîtrise du feu, et accompagna chaque description par une démonstration enjouée. L'enthousiasme de **Bob** fut cependant stoppé net par **Théo** , qui, excédé par le boucan, jeta l'une de ses chaussures à la tête du sorcier. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à l'esquiver, et mettrait plusieurs jours à se débarrasser de la marque rouge laissée par l'objet. **Bob** comprit cependant le message. Refroidi, il maugréa quelques insultes envers le paladin avant de reporter son attention sur **Erik** , qui peinait à retenir un fou rire. **Bob** l'invita alors à prendre le relais de leur conversation, le temps qu'il puisse réparer son ego meurtri. **Erik** ne se fit pas prier. Sa voix suave était bien plus douce que celle du mage. Sans qu'il le sache, le son de ces mots bercerait les aventuriers endormis.

 _"J'ai bien peur que mon récit ne soit pas aussi fascinant que le vôtre, Bob. J'ai grandi dans… la demeure familiale, sous l'étroite surveillance de ma mère, qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais._

 _\- Une succube?_

 _\- En effet. N'étant pas l'aîné de la fratrie, je n'étais pas destiné aux honneurs que James a pu recevoir, mais ma mère tenait à ce que je me fasse une place dans notre monde. Elle m'a enseigné l'art de la séduction, du charme et de la flatterie. Je consacrais mes journées à cet apprentissage._

 _\- Ah, mais voilà qui est intéressant ! Auriez-vous quelques conseils à partager avec moi, à tout hasard? Figurez-vous que Shin possède aussi un certain talent dans ce domaine, et j'adorerais pouvoir le battre à son propre jeu._

 _\- Que voulez-vous savoir, Bob?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Dites-moi comment vous faites. Ou mieux encore. Montrez-moi."_

 **Erik** adressa un regard interrogateur au mage. Ce dernier semblait déterminé. L'incube ne se fit pas prier. Il se rapprocha subrepticement de sa proie et se pencha vers lui.

 _"Voyez-vous, la séduction est naturelle pour nous, les incubes. Cela dit, nous avons nos secrets. Au-delà de l'envoûtement que je m'apprête à vous lancer, nous comptons sur notre voix. Celle-ci doit être grave, sensuelle, et nos mots sont toujours bien choisis. Aussi, si je vous dis, par exemple, que j'ai très envie de vous prendre… dans mes bras…. Je sais que vous ne me résisterez pas longtemps. Je pourrai alors sucer toute votre énergie, que je sens déborder en vous. Vous sentez… excessivement bon. "_

 **Bob** déglutit. Il ressentait l'envoûtement promis par l'incube, cette chaleur enivrante qui envahit son torse et perturba ses sens. Au fond de lui, **Bob** entendit un grondement satisfait. **Erik** passa un bras autour de ses épaules et s'approcha davantage.

 _"Les mots ne sont rien sans les gestes. Assurez-vous du consentement de l'autre, approchez-vous lentement et laissez votre instinct vous guider. Ne relâchez jamais votre regard, et abusez du pouvoir de votre voix. Flattez, décrivez, anticipez le plaisir de l'autre. Il vous suffit d'un peu d'audace et d'imagination. Peut-être, aussi, si vous êtes d'humeur frivole, d'un peu de magie."_

L'incube souffla alors une formule latine à mi-voix. Un tentacule violet émergea à côté **d'Erik** et s'avança lentement vers **Bob**. Le bout du membre caressa la joue blessée du mage avec une douceur qui terrassa l'aventurier. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi puissant. Un frisson le parcourut. Il se réfugia encore plus dans les bras de l'incube, et s'enivra de son odeur. Il ne pouvait plus lui résister. Les pouvoirs de cet homme le rendait fou. La chaleur et le désir qui l'avait envahi n'avait aucune commune mesure. Il se sentait dépendant de cet être, de tout ce qu'il représentait. La chaleur de son enchantement, la douceur de ses mains, les possibilités offertes par l'apparition de ce tentacule. C'en était trop. **Bob** adressa un regard suppliant à l'incube, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Du fond de son ivresse, **Bob** en saisit le sens : **Erik** avait soif de son énergie.

 _"Bob… Laissez-moi vous confier un dernier secret. Le secret ultime, qui ne fonctionnera pas avec toutes les personnes que vous souhaiterez séduire, mais je suis certain que vous y serez sensible. Le meilleur moyen pour vous assurer que votre cible vous revienne et vous réclame… C'est de trouver le moment idéal… pour tout arrêter."_

 **Erik** se dégagea alors de l'étreinte. Son enchantement prit fin, et **Bob** reprit son souffle, comme s'il venait d'échapper à une noyade. Il regarda l'incube, les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait frustré, souillé, mais encore terriblement excité par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il tâcha de reprendre contenance, sous le regard amusé **d'Erik**.

 _"Cette démonstration vous a-t-elle semblé instructive?_

 _\- Ah… Ou… Oui. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais… Ce tentacule…_

 _\- C'est ma botte secrète. Ca peut surprendre, mais ça n'échoue jamais._

 _\- Ce que je ressens maintenant… Ce… Ce vide. C'est horrible._

 _\- C'est précisément grâce à cela que je parviens toujours à mes fins. La curiosité vous titille l'esprit, à présent, vous voulez en connaître davantage. Vous ferez à nouveau appel à moi. Mais je ne voudrais pas tout vous enseigner tout de suite. Le voyage sera encore long. Nous aurons bien assez de temps pour approfondir ces leçons._

 _\- Je savais bien qu'on allait s'entendre, vous et moi._

 _\- Bonsoir._ Intervint l'elfe du groupe

 _\- Mani? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _\- Je viens prendre le relais. J'arrive plus à dormir. Vous pouvez retourner vous reposer, si vous voulez._

 _\- C'est raisonnable, en effet._ Répondit Erik _. Je pense que notre ami Bob a besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Merci, Mani. Je vais réveiller Damien pour vous."_

* * *

Le plus jeune incube avait insisté pour effectuer son tour de garde. Il était blessé, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les autres. Il participerait à la surveillance du camp, comme tout le monde. Lorsqu'il retrouva **Mani** devant le feu, celui-ci était occupé à découper une grande feuille jaunâtre. **Damien** l'observa sans rien dire. Il entendait l'elfe penser. Il se concentrait sur la recette de l'onguent destiné à soigner les blessures du démon. Les étapes à suivre étaient nombreuses et complexes, mais **Mani** était déterminé à réussir. **Damien** eut même l'impression qu'il forçait sa concentration, comme s'il voulait dissimuler une autre pensée. L'incube, cependant, garda le silence et préféra observer les alentours. La luminosité commençait doucement à s'accentuer. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

 **Mani** mit environ vingt minutes à confectionner son onguent. Il en avait produit une quantité impressionnante. Par acquis de conscience, il appliqua un peu de cette pommade sur sa main et attendit quelques minutes pour en vérifier les effets. **Damien** aperçut dans son esprit les conséquences malheureuses d'une tentative précédente et réprima un frisson. Il ne pensait pas qu'un simple mélange de plantes pouvait avoir des effets si désagréables…

 _"Ça devrait être bon. Je vous la mets? La pommade, je veux dire… Enfin, vous m'avez compris. C'est pour vos blessures._

 _\- Je veux bien. Merci."_

Sans plus de cérémonie, **Damien** ôta sa chemise et tourna le dos à l'elfe, qui découvrit alors avec horreur des dizaines de plaies béantes. De profondes traces de coups de fouet, des brûlures, des hématomes. L'incube semblait avoir subi toutes les tortures possibles. Certaines marques étaient anciennes, et ne disparaîtraient certainement jamais. **Mani** se sentit mal face à tant d'horreur. Il avait les doigts englués de pommade, mais n'osait pas s'avancer, de peur de causer davantage de dégâts. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait aider **Damien** , mais il était tétanisé. Qui dans le Cratère pouvait être suffisamment cruel pour faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'aussi visiblement innocent?

 _"Mon père…_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- L'auteur de tout cela. C'est mon père. C'est lui que nous fuyons._

 _\- Bon sang… C'est horrible…_

 _\- C'est derrière moi, maintenant. Nous sommes partis. Et j'espère ne plus jamais le revoir."_

 **Mani** ne trouvait pas les mots pour réconforter l'incube. Il prit son courage à deux mains et apposa sa main sur le dos meurtri du jeune démon. Celui-ci se contorsionna brièvement à cause de la fraîcheur de l'onguent, mais il s'apaisa bien vite. Le mélange de plantes préparé par **Mani** apaisa sa douleur. Il ressentit sur chaque lacération de petits picotements. Sa peau allait se reformer petit à petit et rendre à son corps une apparence digne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après tant d'années de souffrance, **Damien** découvrait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'un possible ailleurs plein de promesses.

 _"Vous pouvez vous tourner? Certaines traces continuent sur vos côtes."_

 **Damien** s'exécuta, et laissa faire **Mani**. Il aurait pu se charger lui-même de ces cicatrices, mais l'elfe était tellement appliqué dans sa tâche que l'incube n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il profita des soins prodigués, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment bénéficié de la moindre attention jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait un peu gêné, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester calme. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre pendant le trajet, l'elfe était tout aussi maladroit et taciturne que lui. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le brusquer.

 _"Voilà.. Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, mais je n'ai plus de pommade. J'aurai besoin de quelques plantes pour en refaire. Cela dit, pour le moment, ça apaisera la douleur. Et vous pourrez toujours demander à Théo de vous soigner… S'il est dans un bon jour._

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- De rien."_

Le silence s'installa entre les deux êtres. Afin d'éviter que cela devienne trop gênant, **Mani** se leva et commença à faire les cent pas autour du feu. Il laissa son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'un détail, d'un petit quelque chose qui piquerait sa curiosité. Certes, l'incube qui partageait son tour de garde était à lui-seul une curiosité suffisante, mais il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Le plus souvent, quand l'elfe essayait de tenir une conversation, il finissait par gaffer. Or, cette nuit-là, il voulait éviter de passer pour un abruti. Ces cinq démons semblaient puissants et une aura de mystère les entourait. **Mani** était terriblement intéressé par ces gens, et ne voulait pas risquer de devenir leur ennemi à cause de son inadaptation sociale.

Après avoir fait le tour de brasier une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui lui donnait déjà l'air assez étrange, **Mani** découvrit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Il se précipita sans un mot à l'autre bout du campement, laissant **Damien** seul avec ses questions. L'elfe revint cependant bien vite, une flasque à la main.

 _"J'ai récupéré ça la dernière fois que le groupe s'est arrêté dans une auberge. Je me disais que, peut-être… Enfin… Vous en voulez?_

 _\- De l'alcool?_

 _\- Oui. J'y connais pas grand-chose en vin, mais dans mon souvenir, celui-là était plutôt bon._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée? On est supposés surveiller le camp…_

 _\- Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas comment tenir une conversation normale, et je trouve cette situation assez bizarre comme ça. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, si je veux qu'on passe un moment à peu près convivial, il va m'en falloir une gorgée. J'ai pas envie de passer des heures à regarder dans le vide sans arriver à prononcer la moindre phrase. Donc je vous laisse le choix : soit je reste là avec ma bouteille, soit je m'éloigne et je fais le guet un peu plus loin du camp pour éviter que ça devienne ridicule._

 _\- Puisque vous me laissez le choix… Je… Je préfère que vous et votre bouteille restiez avec moi."_

 **Mani** reprit place, tranquillisé par ce premier vrai échange. Il tendit la flasque à l'incube. Ce remontant était le bienvenu après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser. Les doutes qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparu. Il allait, pour une fois, s'accorder le droit d'être égoïste. Il partagea donc la boisson avec l'elfe, qui manqua de s'étouffer dès la première gorgée.

 _"Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi fort!"_

Suite à cela, les langues se délièrent. Les deux grands timides apprirent à se connaître, échangeant surtout sur leur nature respective. **Damien** n'avait jamais rien vu du monde, et **Mani** l'éclaira du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa curiosité naturelle et sa tendance maladive au papillonnage lui avaient appris un tas de choses sur la vie dans le Cratère, et il partagea son savoir avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le contenu de la bouteille disparut à une vitesse folle, et bientôt, les deux aventuriers se découvrirent une caractéristique commune. Ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool.

La voix de **Damien** devenait de plus en plus traînante. Les mots peinaient à franchir ses lèvres, et lui-même n'était plus certain de se comprendre. **Mani** était dans le même état, à ceci près qu'il avait également extrêmement chaud.

 _"Hips… Je crois pas qu'on soit des gardes très efficaces._ Marmonna l'elfe

 _\- T'en fais pas, Mani ! Si les sbires de mon père approchent, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

 _\- Ouais, on va… On va les… Réduire en miettes ! Moi et mes machettes, on est imbattables."_

Pour appuyer ses propos, **Mani** banda sa volonté pour déclencher ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Malheureusement, son état d'ébriété avancé ne lui permit pas d'arriver à ses fins. En réalité, il ne fit bouger que ses tresses, qui s'emmêlèrent d'une manière improbable, provoquant l'hilarité de l'incube. **Mani** lui-même trouva la situation si stupide qu'il se retrouva plié en deux à force de retenir ses éclats de rire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et la chaleur environnante lui provoqua un vertige. Il se redressa péniblement et tituba vers l'extérieur du camp, en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. **Damien** , ne comprenant pas où se rendait son compagnon de beuverie, le suivit lentement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivés plus loin, à l'orée du bois, les deux voyageurs s'accordèrent quelques minutes pour rire ensemble du ridicule de leur situation.

 _"Regarde-nous : Damien et Mani, deux êtres ivres parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se parler normalement._ Marmonna l'incube

 _\- Surtout qu'en fin de compte, on n'a pas vraiment réussi à se parler.. Je crois._

 _\- J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. On est dans un tel état. Tu es sûr que c'était du vin, au moins?_

 _\- J'espère !"_

Les aventuriers parvinrent peu à peu à se calmer. La fraîcheur de la nuit apaisa **Mani** , qui entreprit alors de démêler ses tresses. **Damien** intervint pour l'y aider, déposant ses mains sur celles de l'elfe, qui en eut le souffle coupé.

 _"Je peux t'aider?_ Demanda **Damien**

 _\- Oui. S'il te plaît."_

Cette tâche fut plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Non seulement l'elfe et le démon n'arrivaient plus vraiment à coordonner leurs gestes, mais leur soudaine proximité avait quelque chose de troublant. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et les deux se comprirent. Le plus dur restait cependant à faire. L'un d'eux devait briser le silence, faire le premier pas. Enivré par l'odeur de son ami, **Damien** osa.

 _"Tu… Je… Tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi, tout à l'heure. Tu m'as soigné, tu m'as écouté, tu as partagé ton vin avec moi. Tu m'as fait rire, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, tu peux me croire. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Mani, et j'aimerais… Je voudrais partager… Un peu plus. Est-ce que tu m'y autorises?_

 _\- Oui."_

 **Damien** rougit. Il n'avait jamais goûté l'énergie de quelqu'un auparavant. Il détourna le regard, et **Mani** reprit alors le contrôle de la situation. Il approcha son visage de l'incube et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Aussitôt, un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de son corps. Il se sentit apaisé, comme s'il se reposait dans un champ de coton. Ses tresses regagnèrent d'elles mêmes leur place habituelle, et les deux hommes unirent alors leurs mains. Chacun de leur mouvement était avide. Ils avaient soif l'un de l'autre. **Mani** ressentait la douce chaleur de l'envoûtement lancé par l'incube. Il aurait voulu prolonger cet instant des heures durant. Il se sentait bien. Il était à sa place, là, dans les bras de ce démon. L'elfe voulut approfondir le baiser. **Damien** le laissa faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble. **Damien** sentait l'énergie de son ami s'insinuer dans ses veines. Sa douleur disparut, ses remords et sa peur s'envolèrent. Timidement, il lâcha la main de l'elfe pour diriger la sienne vers la chevelure de son vis-à-vis. Ce contact nouveau le rendit tremblant. Il découvrait une ivresse nouvelle. Celle de l'énergie sexuelle absorbée par vagues. C'était une caresse pour son esprit, un remède pour son corps. Durant ce baiser, **Damien** n'entendit rien d'autre que ses propres pensées.

Ce fut cependant lui qui décida de rompre leur étreinte. Il avait absorbé une importante quantité d'énergie. S'il continuait, il risquait de céder à un instinct qu'il n'était pas prêt à suivre pour le moment. Il remercia à mi-voix **Mani** , qui se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur le front de l'incube.

 _"Ca restera entre nous?_

 _\- Oui. Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux."_

Les joues rosies, les deux aventuriers regagnèrent lentement le campement. Ils reprirent leur place d'origine auprès du feu. **Damien** posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes du brasier, ses pensées fixées sur le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. L'incube se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie de son esprit. Ils terminèrent la nuit ainsi.

* * *

 _Et je termine ce chapitre ainsi :) J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à partager / laisser une review. Et au passage, sachez que je suis très curieuse de savoir quel duo vous avez préféré. A bon entendeur..._

 _A très bientôt pour la suite de Seduce me : the Aventures !_

 ** _Kermadec_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! J'ai (enfin) décidé d'avancer dans mes vieux projets, parce que j'en ai marre de commencer des histoires sans les finir... Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre de Seduce me : the Aventures :)_

 _Au passage, petit erratum sur les chapitres précédents : C'était bien évidemment Viktor, et non Théo, qui avait ordonné à Lumière de déféquer devant une Eglise. Dans un souci de flemme totale, je ne le modifierai pas, d'autant plus que ça perdrait du sens._

 _Bref. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

 **Mani** avait mal à la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant. Lorsque les autres aventuriers se réveillèrent, le boucan qu'ils firent pour se préparer à partir lui fit l'effet d'une masse abattue encore et encore sur son crâne. La journée risquait d'être longue. **Damien** , de son côté, n'était pas mieux loti. Outre les effets de l'alcool, il subissait les assauts des pensées du groupe. Ces sons étaient encore plus forts, plus intrusifs que d'ordinaire. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignit pas. L'étrange tour de garde qu'il avait passé avec l'elfe lui avait permis de regagner de l'énergie, et donc d'apaiser ses blessures.

Les autres membres du groupe eurent toutes les peines du monde à refréner leur curiosité quant à l'étrange état de leurs compagnons. Fort heureusement pour les deux mis en cause, **Grunlek** parvint à distraire leur attention en présentant **Simon** au groupe. L'espiègle écureuil sembla d'emblée fasciné par **Shin** , qu'il entreprit de poursuivre tout autour du campement. Le demi-élémentaire pesta, mais finit par accepter la fatalité. Il voyagerait toute la journée avec un écureuil magique accroché à sa jambe.

Le groupe ne put se mettre en route qu'en milieu de matinée. Gérer un effectif aussi important demandait une coordination qu'aucun aventurier ne possédait. Au moment de rejoindre le chemin, **Théo** fit face aux autres et leur donna quelques consignes.

 _"Aujourd'hui, je passe devant. On a reçu la visite de soldats cette nuit, et il vaut mieux rester prudents. Apparemment, il y en a encore d'autres à nos trousses._

 _\- Des soldats? Des gardes de Père?_ Demanda **James**

 _\- Ouais._ Répondit **Sam**. _S'il y en a d'autres, qu'ils se ramènent. J'les attends._

 _\- Attendez, attendez !_ Intervint **Bob**. _Il est hors de question qu'on avance sans plus d'explications ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, exactement? D'autres incubes? Une autre race de démon? Et au passage, qui est donc votre père, pour avoir des gardes à son service?"_

 **James** poussa un profond soupir. Il invita le groupe à se mettre en route. Il fournirait toutes les explications pendant le trajet.

 _"Notre Père… A beaucoup de serviteurs, qui sont en réalité autant d'esclaves qu'il a réuni dans son palais au cours de ses siècles de règne. Il est le souverain autoproclamé des Plaines Abyssales. Il se fait appeller le Prince Démon…_

 _\- Et ce seul nom ferait trembler de terreur n'importe quel être doué de raison.._ Commenta le pyromage. _Je comprends mieux votre situation. Qu'en est-il de vos poursuivants?_

 _\- J'ignore quelle faction Père a pu envoyer à notre poursuite… J'imagine qu'il aura d'abord fait appel aux gnomes, qui sont les plus rapides, mais aussi aux démons brutes, dont la rage meurtrière a déjà fait des ravages dans plusieurs royaumes… Il pourrait recruter… des assassins, des soldats humains prêts à le servir. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui nous attend, parce que nous devons tout craindre._

 _\- Pourquoi tient-il tant à vous retrouver?_ Demanda **Shin**

 _\- Par intérêt politique. Nous sommes ses héritiers._ Répondit **Erik**. _Notre Père attendait de James qu'il soit son successeur, tandis que nous deviendrions ses conseillers. Notre fuite contrecarre ses plans. D'autant plus qu'il avait également des projets de mariage, pour James. Sans nous, ses projets politiques prendront du retard, ou seront totalement annulés… Je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera en cas d'échec…_

 _\- Un… mariage?_ Répéta **Shin** "

 **Damien** leva les yeux vers l'archer, surpris. Au milieu du fouillis de pensées qu'il percevait, la pointe de jalousie du demi-élémentaire n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Il ne se permit aucune remarque, cependant, trop occupé qu'il était à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il devait prévenir ses frères. Le danger était plus grand qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

 _"Il y a pire._ Dit-il

 _\- Hein? De quoi tu parles, Damien?_ Demanda **Matthew**

 _\- A notre poursuite… Il y a pire encore. Quand il m'a… torturé, avant que vous ne veniez me sauver… Il m'a jeté une sorte de… De malédiction. Je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il a fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de ça. Il m'a dit… Que si je tentais quoi que ce soit, si je lui désobéissais d'une manière ou d'une autre… Il enverrait un diable pour s'occuper de moi._

 _\- Un diable?!_ Hurla **Théo**. _Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous préviens? On aurait mieux fait de rester dans notre puits et vous laisser vous démerder ! Des hérésies qui poursuivent d'autres hérésies…_

 _\- Et ces hérésies qui essayent de fuir de plus grosses hérésies sont elles-mêmes aidées par des hérésies, Théo ! Ce genre de choses ne devrait même plus te choquer, à force. Je te rappelle que tu voyages depuis des mois avec un demi-diable, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !_

 _\- Quoi!?_ Crièrent les incubes

 _\- Je ne comprends plus rien à toutes ces histoires…_ marmonna **Mani** , la tête entre les mains."

Tout le monde hurla en même temps. Le groupe interrompit sa marche en plein milieu d'un chemin, et, l'espace d'un instant, un combat sembla inévitable. Les incubes, choqués par la révélation sur l'identité véritable de **Bob** , se sentaient trahis. Démons et diables étaient deux espèces si différentes que, par nature, elles se vouaient une haine sans nom. De leur côté, les aventuriers étaient partagés. Si **Théo** ressentait la profonde envie de laisser les frères à leur sort, **Grunlek** tâchait de raisonner tout le monde et de calmer les tensions grandissantes. Au milieu de tout cela, **Mani** restait en retrait. La situation était trop compliquée pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une infusion contre les maux de tête.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le débat commençait à stagner. La discussion avait laissé place à une colère sourde. Le groupe s'était, comme par instinct, rassemblé en cercle autour de **Sam** et **Théo** , qui semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

 _"Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit que le mage est à moitié diable?_ Hurla **Sam**

 _\- Et pourquoi l'autre n'a pas dit qu'on risquait de devoir affronter un vrai diable?_ Répliqua **Théo**

 _\- Ecoutez..._ Intervint **Grunlek**. _Vous voyez bien que ça ne mène à rien, il y a eu des erreurs des deux côtés. Si vous vous affrontez, ça n'arrangera rien. On va poursuivre la route et vous aider comme prévu. Si on rencontre ce diable, Théo aura l'occasion de taper de l'hérésie…_

 _\- Arrêtez de parler d'hérésies, s'il vous plaît, je ne sais même plus de qui vous parlez…_ ronchonna l'elfe

 _\- Et si on ne le rencontre pas…_ poursuivit le nain

 _\- Comment ça, si on ne le rencontre pas? Mais bien sûr qu'on va le rencontrer !_ Coupa **Théo**. _Hors de question que JE laisse un diable en liberté dans le coin ! On va le trouver, ce fumier, même si ça nous oblige à vous suivre pendant des mois !_

 _\- Donc… Vous êtes quand même prêts à nous aider?_ Hasarda **James**

 _\- Si vous aider implique de tuer un diable, oui !_ Assura le paladin

 _\- Mais… Mais alors pourquoi tout le monde s'énerve, comme ça?_ Chuchota **Matthew** "

L'absurdité de leur situation fit soudain réagir l'ensemble des voyageurs. Pendant quelques secondes, plus personne n'osa rien faire. Enfin, **Théo** se redressa, épousseta son armure comme si rien ne s'était passé, et repris la route, suivi rapidement par les autres. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, il s'autorisa une dernière remarque sur la raison de leur conflit.

 _"Au fait, il n'y a pas de raison de vous inquiéter par rapport à Bob. Si j'arrive à le supporter, vous y arriverez aussi. De toute façon, il sait très bien que le diable se pointe, il se prend une baffe. Dans le meilleur des cas."_

Presque rassurés par les propos du paladin, les incubes suivirent le mouvement, et tous reprirent la route en silence. Ce début de journée était étrange, et aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Lentement, les langues se délièrent, les conversations recommencèrent. Les démons, prudents, évitèrent **Théo** et **Bob** pendant quelques temps, préférant la compagnie plus facile du nain, de l'archer et de l'elfe. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à un petit village, composé de quelques maisons en bordure de champs. L'atmosphère y était étrange. Quelques enfants jouaient, un paysan transportait ses outils, et pourtant, l'endroit semblait froid, sans vie. Soudain, **Bob** demanda au groupe de s'arrêter. Quelqu'un les attendait. Le diable n'avait pas perdu son temps.

* * *

 _Et voilà, un chapitre sans doute un peu lent, mais nécessaire pour la suite, que je jure d'écrire dans les plus brefs délais :)_

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Ce chapitre n'a aucun sens. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Cela dit, il m'aura appris un truc : écrire une scène de combat, c'est une horreur._

 _Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

En temps normal, les aventuriers auraient traversé ce village sans même le remarquer. Il n'y avait aucun commerce, aucune auberge, et les quelques habitants qui s'y trouvaient ne semblaient pas prompts à se mêler des affaires des voyageurs. Cependant, quelque chose en ces lieux attira l'attention de Bob. L'atmosphère du lieu était pesante, presque tangible. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Un danger était proche.

Prudemment, les aventuriers s'avancèrent, la main à la garde, prêts à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Grâce à sa connaissance fine des diables, le pyromage savait exactement quels signes chercher. Il s'attendait à une attaque surprise, un coup sournois, peut-être porté par l'arrière. Au lieu de cela, le groupe rencontra la créature au milieu du village, négligemment appuyée contre le mur d'une maison. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les nouveaux arrivants, sa bouche se fendit d'un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents pointues.

 _"Malix…"_

Théo avait reconnu ce diable sans difficulté. Des années plus tôt, ses instructeurs avaient évoqué l'existence de ce monstre à la peau rouge. On disait de lui qu'il était le plus cruel des diables, avide de torture et de sang. Il parcourait le monde à la recherche de cibles, qu'il traquait, violait puis tuait pour le compte des puissants, en échange de grosses sommes d'argent qu'il dépensait pour son propre plaisir. Malix était connnu pour son nombre de victimes, son nombre de victoires. La supériorité numérique du groupe ne voulait rien dire face à un adversaire tel que lui.

Le diable passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blancs tandis qu'il fixait les voyageurs. Il s'avança en silence, avec une assurance qui déroûta Grunlek. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle espérer avoir la moindre chance face à une dizaine d'adversaires? Comme s'il avait pu l'entendre, Malix baissa les yeux jusqu'au nain et émit un petit rire.

 _"C'est tellement pathétique. Les fils du Prince partis se réfugier sous les jupes d'un groupe d'aventuriers… Je ne sais même pas qui a eu pitié de qui, quand je vous regarde. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous détruire. Les uns après les autres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères, Malix? Tu n'échapperas pas au courroux de la Lumière !_ Lança Théo

 _\- Bon, si on en arrive au point où Théo prononce une vraie phrase de paladin, c'est qu'on est vraiment mal barrés._ Murmura Mani

 _\- Stupide paladin ! Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre? Je me chargerai de toi en dernier, et tu finiras par me supplier de t'achever !_

 _\- Cause toujours. Je pourrais en battre dix, des diables comme toi._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Les gars, vous pouvez y aller !"_

A ces mots, plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent de l'arrière de la maison. Trois autres diables, deux femmes et un homme, rejoignirent leur chef. Tous armés de lames et de fouets, ils bondirent sur les voyageurs, qui esquivèrent tant bien que mal. Surpris par la rapidité des créatures, Matthew tituba, mais parvint à se ressaisir à temps pour éviter le coup porté par l'un de leurs ennemis. Pendant ce temps, Théo dégaina son épée et s'élança vers Malix en hurlant une incantation pour appeler la foudre. Tout se déroula très vite. Bob établit une connexion mentale avec ses amis, et la voix de Damien ne tarda pas à s'y ajouter, comme elle l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Le reste de la fratrie ne comprit pas le signal, mais ils se connaissaient, et s'étaient déjà entraînés ensemble. Leurs techniques de combat étaient d'ordinaire complémentaires et efficaces.

D'instinct, Mani se raprocha de Damien et positionna ses machettes devant lui pour se protéger des assauts ennemis. Au même moment, Sam et James parvinrent à mettre à terre l'une des diablesses. Au milieu des bruits de coups et des hurlements de douleur, le rire sadique de Malix glaçait le sang des aventuriers. Il semblait se délecter des éclats de sang et des visages déformés par la rage et la souffrance. Autour d'eux, le village semblait figé. Depuis leurs fenêtres, les paysans et leurs enfants observaient le combat, sans rien comprendre de la situation. Ce qu'ils voyaient là, c'était pour eux comme la fin du monde.

Soudain, Shin bondit en arrière. En s'éloignant ainsi de la mêlée, il avait un meilleur angle de tir. Il banda son arc et sa volonté, et prit quelques secondes pour viser. Malheureusement, sa flèche rata sa cible et alla se ficher dans une pomme qui se trouvait sur un arbre, derrière les combattants. Cet échec offrit cependant une diversion bienvenue aux aventuriers, qui parvinrent enfin à s'organiser sur le champ de bataille.

 _"Occupez-vous des autres, je prends Malix !_ Hurla Théo

 _\- J'te suis !_ Lança Sam. _On va lui botter le cul !"_

Paladin et incube se ruèrent sur le diable, Ce dernier invoqua une arme à feu dans sa main. Les tirs pleuvèrent immédiatement, mais la vitesse de Sam et le bouclier de Théo parvinrent à les protéger. Les légendes concernant Malix ne mentaient pas. Le diable était un combattant féroce. Tandis qu'autour, les aventuriers parvenaient lentement à prendre le dessus sur les assaillants, l'issue du combat était plus incertaine pour Théo et son nouveau compagnon d'armes. Soudain, Sam étouffa un cri d'effroi. Suivant son regard, le paladin aperçut un enfant, un petit garçon qui devait n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années. Il observait le combat depuis le coin d'une chaumière. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Malix se précipita vers lui. Le diable vivait pour répandre autour de lui l'horreur et la mort. Aucune mort n'était plus délectable que celle d'un enfant.

Tout se déroula rapidement. Malix se rua sur l'enfant avec l'intention évidente de le mordre. Théo se précipita devant l'enfant, pour le protéger. Contrarié par ce bouclier humain, le diable concentra sa rage sur lui et lui tira une balle en pleine poitrine. L'armure du paladin ne parvint pas à parer la magie noire imprégnée dans le projectile. Il s'effondra. L'enfant, entre temps, s'était enfui.

Sam, apercevant le corps sans vie du paladin, s'avança à son tour vers Malix, les yeux brûlants de haine. Entre ses doigts, une brume verdâtre dansait. L'incube invoquait son arme la plus puissante, une épée au tranchant inégalable. Cela lui demandait une importante quantité d'énergie, mais, dans son esprit, la raison avait laissé place à un sourd désir de vengeance. Il brandit son arme, courrut vers le diable, et l'embrocha sans lui donner l'opportunité de réagir. Le souffle coupé, Malix regarda tour à tour l'épée et son porteur. Sans se départir de son sourire carnassier, il gardait les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'incube tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement de ses lèvres. Malix avait gagné. Il avait tué un aventurier. Sa route vers les Enfers serait pavée d'honneur et de gloire.

Lorsque le calme revint dans le village, ses habitants aidèrent les voyageurs à disposer le corps de Théo sur un linceul. Entouré de son arme et de son bouclier, le paladin reposait, entouré de ses amis éplorés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bob resta muet face à cette tragédie, et laissa à Shin le soin de prononcer quelques mots en l'honneur de leur compagnon. Le demi-élémentaire improvisa.

 _"Théo Silverberg est mort comme il a vécu. Dans l'ironie la plus totale. Lui, le paladin, a partagé la vie d'un demi-diable et d'un demi-élémentaire au cours de toutes nos aventures. Lui, le combattant des hérésies, nous a laissé en vie et nous a même sauvés de la fureur de Malix. Lui, enfin, qui a tué si brutalement une petite fille avec son bouclier, aura perdu la vie en sauvant un enfant, utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier. Le cycle s'achève ici, de manière tragique, mais ton âme, désormais, Théo, peut reposer en paix. Tes torts sont réparés. Puisse cette énième mort t'apporter le repos que tu mérites. Le repos d'un vrai guerrier._

 _\- Cette énième mort?_ Demanda James

 _\- Oui…_ souffla Grunlek. _Théo est revenu plusieurs fois d'entre les morts, par des moyens totalement hérétiques, d'ailleurs. Cependant, cette fois, à moins d'un miracle, rien ne pourra nous le ramener…"_

La vie des aventuriers était jalonnée de surprises et de retournements de situation improbables. Les échecs flamboyants et réussites épiques pimentaient leur route, sans que rien ne soit jamais prévisible. Ce jour-là, le miracle espéré par Grunlek eut lieu. Admirative du courage du paladin, ou simplement emplie de pitié à son égard, la Lumière elle-même baigna le corps sans vie du paladin de sa douce chaleur, insufflant juste assez de vie dans sa chair pour que Théo Silverberg recommence à grogner. Le paladin était de retour. Encore.

Appeurés, les villageois prirent la fuite face à ce brusque réveil du mort. Ce dernier, désorienté, interrogea ses amis du regard. Quelques explications plus tard, Théo se leva, s'étira, et récupéra ses affaires. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prononça pas un mot. Bob voulut alors intervenir, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un villageois tremblant.

 _"Ecoutez… On vous remercie d'avoir chassé ce… monstre… Mais il va falloir que vous partiez, maintenant. On ne veut pas d'ennuis, ici."_

Le groupe approuva, et se hâta de quitter le village. Une fois isolés, ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois.

 _"Théo? Comment tu vas?_ Demanda alors Bob

 _\- Mpf… Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'essuyer un échec supplémentaire et qu'on humilie une fois de plus en le ramenant à la vie après une action héroïque… Pour une fois que je jouais vraiment mon rôle de paladin ! M'enfin, passons, je préfère ne même plus en parler, tellement c'était ridicule… Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant?"_

Incubes et aventuriers échangèrent des regards perplexes. La question était pertinente. Le danger était écarté. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de voyager ensemble…


End file.
